1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for software catalog information management.
2. Background
It is known to maintain a catalog of the software installed on a computing device. Such a catalog may be used for determining when it is appropriate to update software installed on the computing device, for determining license fees that may be incurred by virtue of installation of the software on the computing device, etc. For maintaining the catalog, it is likewise known to employ a set of software discovery rules that stipulate how to assess what software is installed on the computing device.